Talk:Achievement Awards
To get one of the awards, post what award you're eligible for here! You can also nominate friends! Example: I made 100 edits -- I should get the 100 Edits award. -- Danny (talk) 23:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Tell us what award you should get or nominate a friend below! My Name Is Tom I'm new here, so I don't have any award worthy things, but I would like to nominate My Name Is Tom, he has a really great user page, and has a bunch of edits! Sena JohnnyM I just noticed that JohnnyM has created 2 new pages, I think there's an award for that! Sena WordSlinger I'm new, but a big fan and I know this place will getting a lot of traffic when the new season starts so I'm going to try and clean up as many pages as I can and add useful info. So far the biggest change I've made is getting all of the pages for Brian Moser/Rudy Cooper/Ice Truck Killer/The Ice Truck Killer to all go to one place and added a photo and more detail to that one profile. I've made 28 edits so far so I think that qualifies me for my first badge :) WordSlinger 18:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) WordSlinger Okay, I'm made it to 50 edits, and I think I may qualify for the Cleanup Award' '''as well since the pages I have been working on were mostly blocks of unedited text. WordSlinger 19:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC)WordSlinger I've made it to '''100 Edits' and I have created two new pages for victims of Dexter. They are both small pages, but there isn't much information one can post about them. I'm anticipating adding a lot more once Season 5 starts. WordSlinger 15:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Blackout0189 I'm generally a new Dexter fan, and I think I qualify for a few awards *25 edits *50 edits *Clean up award - I've cleaned up several messy pages and fixed LOTS of spelling. *Creating New Life - I've recently made at least a dozen episode articles and have completely filled them out with a plot, image, and infobox. *EDIT: And Maybe even the Beautiful User Page, but I'm not sure. You can be the judge muahaha Thanks guys :) :-- [[User:Blackout0189|''' Blackout0189 ]] talk 00:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) TVthePunisher Hey everyone, I think it's about time I got my just awards! =D Obviously with 289 edits (so far), I'm ready for each of the 4 edit awards. I also am set for the Cleanup Award, Creating New Life Award (as I've made at least 20 character pages thus far, more to come) and the Blog Award, as I'm starting a blog weekly for Dexter ontop of updates to the site and what not (since I'm an administrator now). Not sure how to add these to my page myself (just yet, I'll fiddle with it) but I might as well put my name here in the meantime. Once I figure it out guys, each and every person that deserves an award shall get one =D TVthePunisher 00:06, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Rambo362 I'm slightly overdue for the 50 edits award with 57 edits and I might be elegible for the cleanup award for removing those ... in place of a , instances and reorganizing the article Dexter's Kill List and Barrel Girl Gang to some extent. Rambo362 00:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm now qualified for the Blog Award, having wrote two blogs about Dexter. One is about Stan Liddy's death and the other is about the Season 5 Finale. Rambo362 22:08, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I've completed the requirements for the 100 edits award with 102 edits. Rambo362 23:47, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Godisme Haha, I just found this page, do I get an award for creating the character template and talking to TV a bunch lol?--[[User:Godisme|'''God]] (Pray) 07:37, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Berian.lowe Hi there folks, I think that I should get the 25 Edits and the Beautiful User Page awards. I also think that I should get the Cleanup Award due to the fact I cleaned up spam about Stan Liddy having vaginal diabetes (?) amongst other minor clean ups. Le Rusecue Hi. I'm Le Rusecue, and I think I should get two different badges. The 25 Edits badge, since I have 41 edits at this moment, and the Cleanup badge. The reason I believe I should get the cleanup badge is because I recently replaced 12 of the old character templates, and I cleaned up Dexter's Kill List to make it make more sense, and to basically look cleaner. There are also numerous other minor fixes. Thank you. Le Rusecue 07:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Adam Savage Well, I just found this. I guess I'd be illegible for the 25 and 50 edits thingies, and maybe the userpage one. 00:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC)